El Pasado me sigue pero me da igual si estas tu
by Sydelixie
Summary: Avina, una chica de negocios y millonaria, le presenta un contrato de una apuesta que perdió a Dante para cumplir con la apuesta, pero es misteriosa y no se sabe nada de ella, con el tiempo se sabrá, "Y pensar que todo comenzó con una apuesta, soy tan afortunada de conocerte" a quien se refiere esta mujer? Dante? Vergil? o Nero?.
1. Ya llego el Caramelo de sabor a Uvas

**Nota:**_ hOLAAA u.u bueno verán yo soy nueva en este tipo de cosas pero soy una amante de las historias pero pensé ¿por qué no hacer una historia? y bueno aquí estoy escribiendo porque me inspire en el personaje y su apariencia, lo cree en el Soul Calibur 5, yo subí la foto del personaje a mi Facebook por si alguien la quiere ver y así no tener que costar imaginársela si me van a buscar mi Facebook es Syndelixie Amell, yo con gusto los acepto _

Antes de comenzar diré que Los personajes de Devil may cry pertenecen a Camcop y ahora a Ninja Theory pero Avina es mía u.u

**Bueno bueno así sin más enjoy! y critiquen por favor y los importante digan si la sigo o no**

**El pasado me sigue pero me da igual si estas tu**

**Capitulo #1: Ya llego el Caramelo de sabor a Uvas**

En el local de Devil May Cry, sonidos de un teléfono se escucharon….

_-¿Dante? – dijo Morrison_

_-_Si el habla, ¿Qué sucede?-Dijo dante sentado cómodamente en su silla del escritorio.

_-¡Dante te tengo una gran noticia!-Dijo Morrison entusiasmado- Veras estos días conseguí un cliente y está dispuesto a pagarte una gran cantidad de dinero que yo mismo me quede impresionado-Morrison sonaba bastante feliz por Dante._

_-_Pff que emoción y ¿Que tengo que hacer?-Pero Dante respondió nada impresionado.

-_Lo mejor que sabes hacer MATAR DEMONIOS, pero el cliente te dará más detalles le di tu dirección e ira a contactarte para hablar sobre ese tema._

-¿Y a qué hora vendrá?

_-Ira a las 7:00pm, así que debes estar atento, así que sin más me despido, hasta luego-seguido de esto Morrison no dejo responder al caza demonios y colgó dejando a Dante con dudas._

-¿Trabajo?-dijo la voz de un joven asomado en las escaleras. Nero, era el joven Caza demonios

-Sí, eso parece-Dijo el peliblanco con dudas

Yo, caminando por una calle demasiado tranquila iba a llover pero gracias a lo grande no pasó nada (mi maquillaje es perfecto para dañarse), pero la gente me miraba sobre todo los hombres, ya que iba vestida con unos pantalones vaqueros color negro que dejaban al descubierto mi parte inferior pero claro tenía una especie de panti goma color Faxea con bordes negros al igual que mi sostén de goma del mismo color pero al menos tengo una chaqueta de cuero con bordes rojos al frente también con guantes color negro con unas delgadas tiras de color rojo y por supuesto mis zapatos de cuero que estaban cubiertos por mis pantalones, me encanta mi cabello es color morado y es corto un poco más arriba de mis hombros y tengo un flequillo que cubre mi ojo izquierdo y para adornar mi cuello me puse un pañuelo amarrado como moño de lado izquierdo color faxea, las mujeres se quedaron mirando mi ombligo ya que tengo un tatuaje alrededor de él, es una especie de corazón con ramas a los lados de este, quise ponerme una calavera en vez del corazón pero me di cuenta que es algo aburrido para mí gusto, pero dejando eso aun lado, mi objetivo es ir al conocido Local de Devil May Cry. Todo por una maldita apuesta si solo tal vez fuera sido más inteligente no me fuera pasado esto y estuviera tranquila acostada jugando Videojuegos, que idiota soy. Bueno al parecer ese es el Local, jajá vaya que resalta…Aaf sin más a entrar.

* Me dirigí caminando sin mucha prisa al Local pero estaba cansada de tanto aburrimiento, nada interesante así que solo espere que ese lugar cambiara mi estado de ánimo, camine hasta llegar a la puerta, era grande pero descuidada así que solo llame a la puerta y espere que me recibieran pero paso algo bastante interesante cuando me abrieron la puerta, entre sin remordimientos pero para mi sorpresa me sorprendieron*

-Alto allí- Dijo un hombre de cabello blanco peinado hacia atrás y con una gabardina azul pero esta detrás de mí apuntándome con una katana.

-Vale, vale tranquilo no tienes porque apuntarme con esa espada- Gire y dije con total calma pero ese hombre tenía una mirada de enojo que me erizaba la piel a mil - bueno su mirada sí que es penetrante- pensé.

-¿Tu eres el cliente del que me hablo Morrison?- Escuche una voz parecida pero no provenía de ese hombre amargado, alguien estaba a mis espaldas viéndome, pero para no tener problemas me digne a contestar sin rodeos.

-Sip pero nunca pensé que me iban a dar una bienvenida tan cálida digna de un buen hogar-Dije con tono serio y despreocupado mientras me giraba para ver de dónde venía la voz, era al parecer el gemelo del amargado, y este mirándome y apuntándome con una pistola, solo que este se le veía una mirada picara y su pelo esta despeinado y para resaltar tiene una gabardina roja, pero no quita el hecho de que me estaba apuntando con una pistola desde su escritorio, que bonito…

-¿Cómo sé que de verdad eres tú el cliente de Morrison?-Dijo el hombre con la gabardina roja.

-Bien, si quieres pruebas te las daré-Lo dije a la vez que sacaba mi teléfono de mi chaqueta y marcaba el número de Morrison para decirle lo que pasaba-Morrison, ¿puedes decirles a los muchachos que me están apuntando con sus armas en este momento, que soy tu cliente?-Dije de manera bastante seria.

-_Oh, de acuerdo, pon el altavoz-obedecí y puse el altavoz- Dante, esta joven mujer que vez es tu clienta se llama Avina Racknarok, está allí para ofrecerte trabajo como te había mencionado, así que por favor confía en ella-dijo Morrison._

_-_Hmmm…Vale confió en lo que me dices Morrison y **espero que valga la pena**-Dijo Dante en voz alta para que lo escuchara Morrison pero cuando dijo **espero que valga la pena** me guiño el ojo, Pff idiota…sin más quite el alta voz, colgué, guarde mi teléfono de nuevo en mi chaqueta y seguí mirando a Dante.

-¿Lo ves? Puedes confiar en mi-Después de decir eso los dos hombres guardaron sus armas y poniendo creo que algo de confianza en el ambiente excepto por el de la Gabardina azul ese todavía tenía cara de amargado después de guardar su espada se fue a sentar en un mueble desgastado y se puso a leer un libro mientras que Dante se sentaba en su silla y a recostaba sus piernas en el escritorio.

-Bienvenida a mi humilde Casa-Dijo el rojo pero el azul dijo-Se refiere a este basurero-dijo el azul sin despegar su mirada de su libro.

_-_Creo que con el dinero que te pague podrás arreglar esta horrible y espantosa casa-dije asqueada dándole razón al azul a la vez que le tiraba el contrato de la apuesta al escritorio de Dante… si la apuesta me metió en este problema.

-¿Qué es esto?-dijo Dante viendo el contrato.

-Es el comienzo del trato

-¿Me estas tomando el pelo? ¿Crees que soy idiota o qué?-Dijo el hombre de gabardina roja levantándose de su silla mientras leía el contrato.

-No, no te estoy tomando el pelo pero mira del lado bueno al fin podrás poner tu cerebro a trabajar-Dije en tono serio mirando a Dante mientras que el gemelo de este se reía un poco.

-Pero Morrison me dijo que me estabas contratando para matar demonios, no para está tontería que me hará perder el tiempo-Dante está un poco molesto se notaba en su mirada cuando volteo a verme, pero no le di importancia.

-Bájate los colores hombre, estas como una fresa, lo único que tienes que hacer es cumplir el contrato y ya es todo te daré el dinero y listo se acabó y tu vida seguirá siendo la misma mierda de siempre-Le dije mientras lo mirada de manera neutra, yo no era de esas persona que sonreía a menudo, decía las cosas sin sentimiento alguno.

-Bien, entonces acepto pero el contrato dice que esto será en Dos meses, ¿Por qué me contratas ahora?-Dijo el hombre mientras volvía a su silla tiraba el contrato en la mesa para luego recostar sus pies en la mesa.

-No me gusta dejar las cosas a última hora a diferencia de otros-puse mi mano derecha en mis cintura, pero sentía como si alguien más en la sala me miraba aun así no le puse importancia.

-Guay, eres todo un encanto, belleza e inteligencia una combinación perfecta, no lo crees-Lo dijo en forma picara mientras me devoraba con la mirada, observándome de arriba y abajo, me da igual ese tipo de cosas-¿Y ahora qué harás? ¿Volverás en dos meses?- Dijo eso apartando su vista de mi para leer una revista que saco.

_-_Supongo que sí pero mejor me quedo algunos días por aquí, estoy en zona desconocida-Dije eso mirando toda la sala, estaba hecha un asco pero se podía arreglar-¿Me dejarías quedarme aquí hasta que cumplas el contrato?-Dije dirigiendo mi vista a Dante.

-Bueno, no sería nada malo tener compañía, así que si puedes quedarte pero no hagas nada estúpido-Me dijo en tono de burla pero algo bajo rápidamente la escalera que estaba a la izquierda del escritorio de Dante-

-¡¿Espera estás loco?! Como se te ocurre semejante locura y ¿si esta chica es una espía?-Lo dijo un chico joven con apariencia de 23 años aproximadamente pero antes mí es un crio nada más- ¿Y dónde va a dormir?- Estaba bastante molesto supongo que él era el que me veía.

-Tranquilo, crio no tienes que ponerte así ya hable con Morrison sobre eso, además esta casa es mía pero tranquilizarte dormirá en el cuarto que está al frente del tuyo ¿Contento?-Dijo Dante un tanto divertido por la expresión del Chico- Y eres un descortés preséntate a la señorita-Descortés dice el hombre que me apunto con una pistola cuando entre al Local, Pff que poca vergüenza, yo solo me limité a mirar la escena cuando el chico me mira y se dirige a mí-

-Me llamo Nero, un placer-Me dedico una sonrisa de disculpa y me extendió su mano-

-Avina, Avina Racknarok-estreche su mano y devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Disculpa por lo de antes y también perdóname porque Dante sea un idiota-Dijo el chico divertido soltándome la mano para luego mirar a Dante y de este recibir una mirada matadora- Siéntete como en tu casa-Dijo el chico dedicándome una vez más una sonrisa.

-Tratare, no es fácil estar en una casa así cuando originalmente tu casa es una Mansión-Dije en tono divertido para que el chico se riera una poco mientras Dante nos miraba con fastidio- ¿Me acompañas al cuarto en el que me hospedare ?- Le dije al chico con elegancia.

-Que modales pero si por supuesto- Asentí y seguí a Nero por las escaleras pero sentí como la mirada de los Gemelos mayores me mataba, pero soy tan lenta que me di cuenta que el chico Nero tiene el cabello blanco como ellos, en fin eran muy parecidos los tres, solo que Nero era más joven, sin darme cuenta Nero ya se había puesto al frente de la puerta de la habitación en que me quedaría-Bien aquí es, tal vez necesites arreglarla no me extraña que este hecha un asco-

-Está bien, gracias por acompañarme y por cierto, ¿hay algo para cenar?-Cuando dije eso el chico soltó una carcajada que me dio el parecer de que no había nada para cenar-¿De qué ríes?-dije un preocupada ya que tenía mucha hambre y el chico se calmó un poco y limpiándose una lagrima de risa-

-Jajaja veras Dante es amante de la pizza como habrás visto la sala está llena de cajas de pizza-recordé la sala y tenía razón había montones de caja de pizza por todos lados- Así que eso es lo hay, pizza y más pizza- Cuando dijo eso supe que estaba jodida pero que bueno que se cocinar tal vez esta noche los perezosos coman algo diferente esta vez o mejor dicho durante dos meses…Ayy Avina en que te metiste- Lo siento jeje.

-No, tranquilo esta noche cocino yo, solo porque te veo flaquito y pálido-Le apreté la mejilla y el chico se sonrojo después de eso lo deje en el pasillo porque entre a la habitación pero antes de entrar le guiñe el ojo y le dedique una sonrisa pícara y luego este se puso como un tomate…aaah esa cara no tuvo precio Jajaja.

Mierda, este lugar está hecho un asco, Nero tenía razón después de todo, Hmmm nada que un toque femenino no pueda arreglar esto solo tomara segundos…

-Eh viejo, parece que esta noche vamos a comer algo diferente-Dijo Nero bajando las escaleras, un poco sonrojado por lo que le hizo Avina-

-Al fin, ya que me daba dolor de estómago esas pizzas que pide el idiota de Dante-Dijo el gemelo de Dante un poco feliz pero seguía leyendo su libro-

-Mal agradecidos les doy de comer y se quejan-Dijo Dante sonriendo un poco- ¿Y por qué dices que vamos a comer algo diferente?- dijo dirigiendo su mirada a Nero.

-Al parecer Avina va a preparar la cena, pero primero fue arreglar la habitación…-En ese momento se escuchó la voz de Avina interrumpir.

-Habitación que ya arregle- Dijo la mujer alta con cara de felicidad bajando las escaleras cuando de repente…

Todos al unísono dijeron: ¡¿QUE?!- incluso Dante no se lo creía se paró de su silla al oír lo que dijo Avina y Vergil se dedicó a cerrar su libro y mirar impresionado a Avina, Nero también se sorprendió al escucharla decir eso.

-Oigan no me griten- dijo la joven sorprendida por las caras de los hombres- ¿Acaso es difícil arreglar una habitación?-Dijo la joven cruzándose de brazos y arqueando la ceja.

-No es solo la habitación, es la habitación de la casa de Dante, una habitación hecha un desastre nada normal y la arreglaste rápido…- Dijo Vergil aun impresionado por la mujer-

-Es la experiencia, supongo, pero si es cierto la habitación estaba hecha un desastre, pero aun así no me pareció difícil-Dijo la mujer confiada con mirada neutra hacia los hombres sorprendidos- Pero ya está lista así que yo tengo hambre, iré a preparar la cena como le prometí a Nero- Dijo la mujer guiñándole el ojo a Nero y al ver esto los dos gemelos miraron extraños al chico.

-Si necesitas algo, avísame muñeca-Dijo Dante con mirada picara y mordiéndose los labios al ver caminar a la Mujer hacia la cocina, esta solo lo miro sin importancia y entro a la cocina.

**Antes de asesinarme por favor tengan piedad soy nueva Dx ok no pero si por favor critiquen que le agrego, que quito, que no le pongo u.u**

**Ahora la descripción física y Carácter de Avina**

**Cabello: Morado Uva**

**Medidas: 95, 60, 90 (Lo sé, lo sé es exagerado u. U)**

**Altura: 1,85 (SI alguien de esa estatura debería tener medidas así de bonitas no.-. ? Además así no le costara besar a Dante, Vergil o Nero :3 )**

**Ojos: Color Miel claro con un toque mínimo de color Verde**

**Edad: 27 años ( si bueno ¿si queda con Nero entonces es una salta cuna? Naaaaaah a la mierda la edad Jajaja xD)**

**Avina tiene el carácter serio parecido al de Vergil, solo que a veces tiende a tener buen humor pero cuando se trata de algo de suma importancia es una dura pared, los piropos de los hombres le importa muy poco, su mente es más pervertida de lo que parece solo que no lo aparenta, es muy limpia y no le da pena mostrar su cuerpo no es como esas chicas que le dan miedo que la vean en ropa interior, es muy mala demostrando sentimientos de amor pero si de picardía, le encanta ganar dinero lo suyo es el negocio aunque su apariencia no lo dice, no le importa regalar el dinero a las personas que las necesitan y le gusta ser útil en cualquier momento.**

**Bueno gracias por leer espero sus opiniones u.u gracias por todo o/ y tal vez otra semana suba el otro capítulo :P si no lo hare uno de estos días u.u**


	2. Más rara no puedes ser

**Y Bueeeeno aquí estoy otra vez :D u.U verán los que me animaron a seguir utilizando mi hermosa materia gris :3 así que seguiré el capítulo ._. espero no ser muy repetitiva.**

**Review****: **

**Karen Robles****: Gracias me anima lo que dijiste y espero no decepcionarte :D**

**Vlad Turunen****: xD De hecho no soy tan Fangirl pero si tal vez un poquito jaja, y si son mis fantasias pues xD no lo creo jaja Avina y yo somos muy diferentes .-. Demasiado, y gracias espero que te guste este capítulo. **

**Y bueno como soy buena u.u también agradezco a mis amigos que me dijeron que mi mente es grandiosamente pervertida xD pero Bueno¡ muchas gracias!**

**Ahora pues Devil may cry y sus perfectos personajes le pertenecen a Camcop y a Ninja theory**

**Ahora sin más u.u Enjoy!**

**El Pasado me sigue pero me da igual si estas tu**

**Capitulo 2: Más rara no puedes ser**

_Después de entrar en la cocina, me puse a pensar en la apuesta pero me disgusto así que no le di importancia. Cuando fui a revisar el Refrigerador lo único que encontré fueron telarañas…literalmente, estaba lleno de pedazos de pizza y una cajita de Helado de fresa…Me deprimo al ver estas cosas, ya veo como el Crio esta así de flaquito, pero aun así eso no me detiene yo siempre tengo mis trucos…._

En la sala del Local Devil May Cry…

-Me sorprende que haya limpiado el cuarto con tanta rapidez-Dijo Nero con sospechando

-No solo la rapidez, sino que haya limpiado ese cuarto, cuarto que esta en este basurero que tiene como casa el idiota de Dante- A pesar de que Vergil estaba serio se le notaba lo impresionado.

-¡Hey! Ya basta dejen de hablar tonterías, en fin no creo que comamos algo diferente esta noche, no hay ingredientes ni nada por el estilo para cocinar- Después que Dante dijera eso acomodándose en su silla y poniendo sus piernas en el escritorio, la Mujer otra vez con su cara de felicidad sale de la cocina, con una mesita de ruedas llena de comida, Pollo, Arroz, Pasta, Chuletas de cerdo, Jugo de Naranja, entre otras cosas, cosas que solo la persona con dinero puede comer así de delicioso.

-Listo la comida está hecha- Dijo la Mujer contenta con una sonrisa de punta a punta mirando a los 3 hombre pálidos.

Otra vez al Unísono: ¡¿QUE?!- Los tres hombres se quedaron pálidos al ver tanta comida y solo ver en la rapidez en que se hizo todo eso…

-¿Se van a quedar parados o qué? ¡Busquen una mesa para poner la comida!- La mujer solo se reía al ver como estos hombres no comían nada bueno, pues se les notaba la felicidad al ver tanta comida, sobretodo el Hombre de la Gabardina Azul.

-Aaah… ¡Ya voy!-Dante se separó rápidamente de sus escritorio para sacar una mesa con mucho entusiasmo la puso en el medio de la sala y mientras que los otros dos traían unas sillas para sentarse.

_La Mujer después de ver todo arreglado, puso los platos de comida en toda la mesa llenándola de exquisitos manjares para estos 3 hombres y claro para ella también, los hombres hambrientos se sentaron con rapidez a comer como salvajes pero el de la Gabardina Azul comía con delicadeza y estilo, por último se sentó Avina para comer también hambrienta pero no tanto como poner cara de bestia salvaje como Nero y Dante. Esta mujer se dedicó a comer igual que Vergil, con delicadeza y estilo._

-¡Wao! ¡Tú comida es mágica!-Dijo el chico comiendo como salvaje y la verdad es que lo entiendo.

-Me alegra que te guste- Yo solo me dedique a comer tranquila para disfrutar mi comida.

-Gracias por hacer la cena- Dijo el hombre con Gabardina Azul comiendo plácidamente.

-No hay de que, me gusta ser útil- Dije mirando al chico de la gabardina azul con una sonrisa pero para mí mala suerte, Dante interrumpió…

-Oh querida, créeme que vas a ser útil, tengo muchas cosas en mente que puedes hacer- Dante al decir eso me miro picaronamente con una sonrisa, yo como siempre no le di importancia, así que solo le devolví un sonrisa hipócrita.

-Oye Avina, ¿Cómo arreglaste el cuarto tan rápido e hiciste la cena con la misma rapidez?- Cuando Nero me dijo eso, yo por supuesto le iba a contestar pero cierta persona volvió a interrumpir…

-Pues imagínate si así de rápido arregla las cosas me quiero imaginar cómo es de rápida teniendo se…-en ese momento Dante fue interrumpido por Nero.

-Viejo, deja de ser tan pervertido, ¿¡no puedes tener una conversación sin mencionar esas cosas!?-Nero estaba enojado con Dante, en ese momento iban a pelear pero el tipo de la Gabardina Azul los interrumpió sacando su Katana y apuntando a los dos inútiles que iban a pelear.

-En la mesa no se pelea, ahora siéntese y coman tranquilos, estúpidos-Después de eso los estúpidos obedecieron y siguieron comiendo cuando El tipo vestido de azul guardo la Katana, yo sigo sin prestarle atención.

La puerta se abrió fuertemente para que apareciera una chica rubia voluntuosa (un poco más baja que yo) gritándole a Dante- Dante querido, ¿¡acaso no te das cuenta que unos demonios están atacando un local cerca de aquí!?-la chica tiene una voz seductora cuando hablo con Dante pero aun así parecía preocupada.

-¡Entonces vamos machacar demonios!- Dante se paro de su puesto y Nero seguido del tipo de Gabardina Azul lo siguieron hasta la puerta pero se dieron cuenta que yo seguía comiendo con tranquilidad.

-Ah oye deberías esconderte-Me dijo Nero mirándome y arqueando la ceja.

-No te preocupes estaré bien, ustedes vayan y diviértanse- Dije sin mirarlos, tengo hambre así que mi objetivo en ese momento era comer…no me culpen.

-Como quieras, Vamos- Dante y los que lo seguían se fueron y me dejaron sola comiendo…típico siempre estoy sola…pero luego me di cuenta que no es así.

_Cuando aun comía pude sentir una especia de una mano fuerte agarrándome el tobillo, ¿sentí pánico?, No, ya sabía lo que era pero por un momento deje de sentir la mano cuando de repente una Criatura más o menos de 2,30m de altura, de color verde y enormes garras en sus manos, (bueno si a eso se le llama manos) apareció haciendo un agujero en el piso de la sala para poder entrar, cuando lo vi yo aún seguía masticando mi comida tranquila sin ninguna molestia pero este cuando me vio en total tranquilidad comenzó hablar…_

-¡Con que tú eres la bruja de Zelfrish!-dijo la criatura horrible con una voz gruesa y de ultratumba.

-No sé a qué te refieres, feo- Sabia a lo que se refería pero eso es historia vieja, yo sigo masticando mi comida tranquila.

-¡No mientas bruja! ¡Cambiando de apariencia no te servirá de nada! –La criatura se estaba acercando en donde yo me encontraba.

-Me confundes con otra persona, pierdes tu tiempo aquí, criatura- Al escuchar eso la cosa con patas fue corriendo hacia a mí.

-¡Mírame cuando te hablo, maldita bruja!- al correr hacia a mi rompió la mesa y yo para esquivar salte rápidamente hacia a su cabeza para luego volver a saltar con la ayuda del impulso que hice en lo poco que tiene de cerebro y así quedar atrás de este para caer de pie mirando a la criatura

-Mira, bicho raro, esa mujer está muerta y yo no soy ella, así que no te equivoques de persona - Dije con tranquilidad mientras me cruce de brazos y lo mire con seriedad.

-¡AAAArrrrg! ¡Te equivocas bruja, ahora si vas a morir! –La criatura se dirigió hacia mí para atacarme, no me gusta esquivar, así que si quería pelea pues la va a tener.

-Creo que el que va a morir eres tú, bicho feo- Saque mi espada de una sola mano, es pequeña, pero me encanta como corta…

_Mientras la criatura me ataca, yo esquivo y luego lo apuñalo las veces que sean necesarias pero aun así este no se cansa…así es mejor no quiero enemigos fáciles, eso es aburrido. A medida que lo apuñalaba gritaba con dolor fuertemente, pero aun así me dio mucha curiosidad el saber de qué ella, esa mujer del demonio no estaba muerta o simplemente sea una equivocación, no me importa…si la tengo que matar de nuevo, pues muy bien con mucho gusto, lo hare pero por pensar tanto en esa desgraciada, la maldita criatura me derribo y caí cerca del agujero de donde salió…Maldición, casi caigo dentro de el pero me aleje un poco para no caerme._

-¡Te lo dije patética bruja mal nacida! ¡Tú y los de tu raza son débiles y deben morir! –La criatura se reía mientras se acercaba a mi listo, para "matarme" pero sentí que los tres chiflados llegarían pronto y que no estaban muy lejos…debía hacerme la inocente, la princesa en apuros, y con lo bien que se me da la actuación…..si descubren lo que soy, todo se ira a la mierda y no podre cumplir el contrato.

-¡NO, POR FAVOR, NO ME MATES, TEN PIEDAD! –Lo mire con horror y miedo para que se la creyeran, incluso la criatura se la creyó.

-JAJAJA, ¡Tú eres débil maldita, matándote te hare un gran FAV!….- Y como mi sentido femenino es increíble, una hermosa bala atravesó la cabeza de la criatura explotándola, la sangre chorreo por todo el piso y el cuerpo sin vida de la criatura cayo en el piso y se volvió polvo para luego desaparecer.

-Eh, preciosa ¿estás bien?- Dijo Dante guardando su pistola y entrando en la casa con los otros dos chicos.

-Sí, claro por supuesto-dije en tono sarcástico- gracias pero me temo que tu local no lo está- En ese momento Dante vio la sala detenidamente y mientras yo me levantaba del piso.

-Tranquila estoy acostumbrado a que destruyan mi local, como siempre-Dante mira a Nero con su típica mirada matadora.

-Me sorprende que ese haya muerto rápido-Dijo Nero rascándose la nuca.

-Tal vez estaba descompuesto-Necesitaba alguna excusa así que dije eso para calmar la tensión.

Cuando dije eso comenzaron arreglar la sala mientras yo solo los veía pero me daba un poco de curiosidad, de quien eran esos tipos, no son humanos eso seguro el brazo brillante de Nero lo dice todo, cuando terminaron todo el de la Gabardina Azul se me quedo mirando demasiado serio mientras estaba sentado en el mueble de nuevo, tal vez sospechaba y no me sorprende, hasta ahora es el único que veo con aspecto inteligente a pesar de ser gemelo de Dante…como el silencio entre él y yo era incomodo comencé hablar para conocernos mejor y así que me senté junto a él.

-Entonces, ¿cómo te llamas? -Dije mirándolo dando una mirada seria al igual que el a mí.

-Eso no te importa, no lo necesitas-Dijo en tono disgustado y molesto.

-Bueno, entonces te llamare azulito ya que no me quieres decir tu nombre-Al decir eso el hombre se disgustó y se mofo así que me contesto.

-Tsk…Me llamo Vergil- Dijo estirando su mano para estrecharla pero con disgusto.

-Y yo Avina, como ya sabrás-Le guiñe el ojo y este sonrió de medio lado cuando le estreche la mano.

-Hermoso nombre…Avina-Para mi sorpresa el hombre beso mi mano como un caballero, esto no se ve siempre…Hmmm esto es interesante…

**Bueno bueno eso fue todo hasta ahora veré si subo otro capítulo pronto, las ideas me caen como bombones de chocolates : 3 y espero que les haya gustado cualquier cosa las opiniones de ustedes siempre me son de ayuda así que por favor no duden en criticarme :D y sin más nada que decir me despido. Adiós y gracias :D**

**-Sydelixie Amell**


	3. Hmmm esto es interesante…

**Hola, bueno como verán vuelvo de nuevo con otro capitulito :3 pero se me olvido algunas cosilla sobre Avina xD así que se las digo antes de que pase alguna dudita:**

**Avina:**

**El color de la piel es la misma que la de Dante, así que no hay mucha diferencia…**

**No es atlética pero aun así se mantiene en muy buen estado…**

**Es rusa, sabe hablar en ruso pero no tiene el acento ya que duro hasta los 15 años en Rusia, actualmente tiene 27 años…**

**Es religiosa .-. si aunque no lo crean, lo es…**

**Toca toda clase de instrumento musical…**

**Le gusta cantar e imitar voces de otras personas para hacer bromas o también para algunos beneficios más, y no, no puede imitar voces de hombres, la voz de Avina está entre aguda y grave…**

**Su peso es de 68Kg…**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Ya ahora sin más le agradezco a Vlad Turunen por su apoyo :3 gracias**

**Ahora pues Devil May Cry y sus perfectos personajes le pertenecen a Camcop y a Ninja theory**

**Ahora sin más u.U Enjoy!**

**El Pasado me sigue pero me da igual si estas tu**

**Capítulo 3: Hmmm esto es interesante…**

Sonreí con la acción de Vergil pero los espectadores Nero y Dante se quedaron mirando a Vergil en ese momento…así que para romper el silencio de la impresión dije…

-Déjenme adivinar…Vergil no hace esto a menudo ¿cierto? –Vergil soltó mi mano y los otros asintieron a lo que dije, en ese momento el Azulito se levantó de mueble para salir por la puerta e irse sin despedirse…debe ser que se puso molesto, eso no es raro, supongo que esa es su personalidad…

-Vaya, me sorprende que el haya hecho eso-Dijo Nero sentándose al lado de mí, con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Tal vez le gusto tu forma de vestir, muñeca-Dijo Dante acomodándose en su silla leyendo una revista.

-Quien sabe, el que es callado con el tacto otorga-Nero se me quedo viendo con una sonrisa cuando mencione eso.

-Seh, claro lo que tú digas, Avina- Nero dijo eso sarcásticamente arqueando la ceja, así que me levante y me puse enfrente de él.

-Tú eres un crio, ¿qué sabes tú de eso? – Dije inclinándome y poniendo mi cara enfrente a la cara de él provocando que se sonrojara.

-Yo…ah…lo suficiente…- Nero estaba sonrojado pude notar como su mirada a veces iba en dirección a mis senos, nada más me encanta que un crio así de inocente…pero pude notar la risita de Dante a lo lejos.

-¿Lo suficiente, eh?...tienes cara de ser virgen, niñito –Puse mis manos en su cara para levantar su vista y que me mirara a los ojos y no otra cosa...

-No soy un niñito, yo sé mucho sobre…eso…-Nero estaba tan apenado con solo ver que me acercaba más a él invadiendo su espacio personal a la vez que le ponía mi rodilla enfrente de su entrepierna pero aun así él no me detenía con lo sonrojado que estaba…así que me acerque a su oído y le dije…

-Hmmm, ¿eso? ¿Que es "eso"? –Se lo dije seductoramente en su oído pero tenía unas ganas de reírme porque el chico estaba temblando…pero me mantuve

-Oh…Por Dios…yo…eso…"eso" es Sexo…supongo…-Nero huele tan delicioso mientras él decía eso pude inhalar su aroma… mis poderes tienden a estimular a los hombres…sobre todo al más serio…este chico también es interesante tal vez más tarde me encargue de el…

-Hmmm…-Me aleje y me levante para que se calmara y respirara- Bien...supongo Jajaja…-dije picaronamente mientras me acomodaba la chaqueta y le guiñaba el ojo a Nero pero Dante, el dichoso Dante interrumpe…

-Oye deberías tener más cuidado, el crio tiene novia…-Dante se estaba riendo con el estado de Nero pero aun así el chico lo miro con cara de "te matare" a Dante.

-¿Y es guapa?-le dije a Dante con una sonrisa y mirándolo.

-Es preciosa…-Dante dijo de forma picarona mientras que Nero lo miraba desafiante.

-¡Maldito pervertido!-Nero se iba a levantar para atacar a Dante pero lo detuve poniéndole mi pie en su entrepierna- ¡Oye cuidado! -Dijo Nero sonrojado de nuevo.

-¿Y cómo se llama tu novia? –le dije a Nero dedicándole una sonrisa de "tranquilízate"…

-Kyrie…-en ese momento saco una fotografía de la chica y me la entrego para verla- Es ella…

_Le quite mi pie de su entrepierna y mire la foto de la chica, era realmente hermosa pero ella se parecía tanto a un hombre que conocí hace mucho tiempo, uno de los hombres que se robó mi corazón pero con el tiempo yo le rompí el suyo, porque me di cuenta que eso era pérdida de tiempo y la verdad me arrepiento tanto de esa decisión…Credo…no me di cuenta que al pensar en eso le di la espalda a Nero así que estire mi brazo hacia atrás sin mirar a Nero para entregarle la foto…no más recuerdos viejos…_

-Toma…y gracias por mostrarme la foto-Nero agarro la foto con mirada preocupada por como dije eso, con tono triste pero seco-

-Oye ¿estás bien? –dijo Nero guardando la foto en su chaqueta…

-Por supuesto chico, Jajaja…-Dije girándome para verlo con una sonrisa de alegría falsa pero bien actuada. Me quite la chaqueta quedándome solo con mi Sostén de goma eso atrajo la mirada de los dos hombres pero Nero se le puso los ojos como platos xD .

-Wow, Wow oye oye ¿qué haces? –Dijo Nero con cara súper apenada mientras Dante me miraba con una sonrisa de comerme a besos.

-¿Qué tiene, Nero? Tengo calor –Dije riéndome mientras arrojaba la chaqueta en el mueble al lado de Nero y la verdad es que en serio tengo calor.

-Calor nos vas a dar a nosotros, Avina –No nos dimos cuenta de la llegada de Vergil pues este estaba recostado de espalda en la puerta con los brazos cruzados pero él dijo eso con una sonrisa y con los ojos cerrados así que eso hizo que lo miráramos a él, aun así me volvieron a mirar de nuevo.

-¡Esa chaqueta era lo único que te tapaba! –Dijo Nero gritando y riéndose mirándome de arriba abajo- Verte sin la chaqueta es prácticamente verte desnuda…

-Que exagerado eres Nero, al menos Dante no lo es-Dije apuntando con el dedo a Dante…

-Oh querida es que yo si aprecio las bellezas de este mundo –Dante se estaba mordiendo los Labios al verme así y decirme eso.

-Gracias, Dante se aprecia tu comentario-No voy a menos preciar a Dante así que esta vez se la dejo pasar…

-No, no, Yo debo darle las gracias a Morrison, debería llamarlo, es la primera vez que me siento tan feliz de conocer a un cliente-Dante echo una carcajada al decir eso y bueno la verdad yo también me reí, creo que me estoy adaptando al clima pero Vergil seguía igual de serio se fue a sentar en el mueble junto a Nero pero estaban bastante distanciados, aun así Nero se echó a reír un poco por lo que dijo Dante.

-Tu chaqueta es de cuero…de buena calidad –No me di cuenta que Vergil tenía mi chaqueta y pues la estaba tocando…esto está mal, este tipo me va a descubrir pero no debo en entrar en pánico- ¿Eres millonaria, cierto? –dijo Vergil mientras miraba aun la chaqueta.

-Sip pero aun así eso no me ayuda de nada, tengo buenos negocios aprendí de eso cuando era más joven aunque la verdad el dinero prácticamente me cae del cielo, por lo que me gusta regalar el dinero no tengo ningún problema con eso, la gente que no tiene la misma suerte que yo, necesita el dinero mil veces y eso a veces muchos no lo ven –Nero se quedó impresionado cuando dije eso de forma seria pero sonrió y me miro con ojos de humildad.

-Deberías pagar las deudas del idiota de Dante, creo que eso sería ayudar a un pobre necesitado-Dijo Vergil con un poco divertido mientras que Dante lo miraba con cara de enojado.

-Por mí no hay problema la verdad, solo dime las deudas que tienes que pagar, y yo las pago Dante-Dante puso los ojos como platos ya que vio que hablaba en serio mientras que lo miraba a él.

-Cásate conmigo pero claro tú pagas la boda y todos los preparativos más los anillos –Dijo Dante riéndose al decir eso.

-Como quieras, Dante –Le sonreí- pero no hemos tenido la primera cita así que mi respuesta es No –Le saque la lengua y le guiñe el ojo.

-Oh no te hagas de rogar, preciosa-Dijo Dante dedicándome una sonrisa cálida, se le notaba lo cansado, tal vez haya sido por aquellos demonios que vinieron pero aun así me sorprende.

-Que te puedo decir, suerte para la próxima, Dante-Los otros dos solo dedicaban a mirarnos, Nero con una sonrisa y Vergil…bueno Vergil siempre serio xD .

-Oigan es tarde váyanse a dormir, que yo tengo sueño –dijo Dante bostezando y poniendo sus piernas en el escritorio a la vez que se colocaba la revista en su cara y se recostaba más en la silla listo para dormir.

-Jodete, viejo -Dijo Nero levantándose y agarrándome de la mano, que raro…- Vamos señorita…- En ese momento Vergil se levanta y me da la chaqueta-

-Gracias, Vergil –Le dije a Vergil pero este se mofo y luego Nero me llevo hacia la escalera, mientras subíamos gire un poco para ver a El Azulito le guiñe el ojo y luego devolví mi mirada hacia el frente.

_Subimos las escaleras y luego Nero me lleva al frente de la puerta del cuarto en donde me quedare a dormir, pero después de soltarme la mano Nero se me queda mirando a los ojos, tal vez debió a ver sido mi poder que lo estaba controlando o no lo sé._

-Nero, ¿estás bien?-Nero se acercó a mí y con su mano izquierda agarro mi barbilla para luego acercar su cara a la mía, el chico estaba bastante caliente pude notar su temperatura pero aun así acciones como esa eran demasiado apresuradas- Nero, cálmate…recuerda a Kyrie…-La use como excusa.

-Lo siento, no debí, solo…descansa vale –Nero al disculparse me soltó y se alejó de mí para luego entrar el a su cuarto. Lo que hizo era lo correcto.

_Entre a la habitación, la verdad que es la arregle bastante bien, estaba limpia y todo estaba ordenado, tire mi chaqueta a la mesita que está a la izquierda de la cama. Me fui quitando poco a poco el pantalón y los zapatos para solo quedar con mi sostén y pantis de goma pero tenía unas medias largas hasta un poco más arriba de la rodilla y son de color negro adornadas con unos pequeños símbolos de color gris. Mientras estaba viendo la ventana que alumbraba la cama con la luz de la luna, pude notar una presencia viéndome y no me equivoque, pues gire y vi hacia la puerta y estaba Vergil viéndome con su cara seria._

-¿Acaso te cuesta mucho avisar que vas a entrar?-Le dije en tono serio pero me di cuenta que me estaba viendo de arriba abajo, no me daba pena que me viera así, sería una estupidez si sintiera pena.

-Tú con tanto poder…y no lo utilizas para defenderte-Vergil me miro a los ojos, rayos lo sabía se dio cuenta que tengo poder…soy una idiota…

-No sé de qué me estás hablando…-Se acercó a mí y se me puso enfrente estaba casi pegado a mí, bajo un poco la mirada y me miro a los ojos.

-Yo sé que no eres normal, con tu cara de inocente no me engañas, Avina –Pude sentir su respiración, este hombre es bastante sombrío nunca me sentí tan inferior, es como si viera dentro de mí con esa mirada tan penetrante llena de seriedad.

-¿Y que con eso? Yo no necesito este poder, fue hace mucho tiempo que tenía una razón para utilizarlo, Vergil- Se lo dije con seriedad pero aun así me sentía amenazada con su presencia él podía matarme en ese momento pero…

-Escucha no le diré a nadie sobre tu secreto, pero tú me deberás pagarme ese favor- Vergil estaba bastante cerca de mi cara sentía su fuerte respiración, yo no podía moverme es como si me estuvieran controlando.

-Pensé que no te importaba el dinero – Arquee un poco la ceja al decir eso.

-No me importa el dinero, solo necesito información, y eso es lo que tú tienes – Cada vez sentía más y más la mirada amenazadora de Vergil.

-¿Información? ¿Para qué?- La verdad tenia curiosidad, pero cada vez se me olvidaba con solo ver los labios tan secos de este hombre…

-Eso no te importa, solo buscaras lo que yo te pida –No podía negarme, así que no me quedaba de otra.

-De acuerdo, solo dime que tengo que buscar y lo hare pero por favor cumple tu parte-Lo mire seriamente pero estaba tan nerviosa, su mirada es muy fuerte.

-Lo hare no te preocupes, te diré que tienes que buscar mañana, ahora solo descansa lo necesitas –Pude sentir la mano de Vergil, que está tocándome mi abdomen mientras subía poco a poco, paso su mano sobre mi seno derecho para luego llegar más arriba y acariciarme el cuello -Es mejor que hagas lo que te diga, porque sería una pena destruir una creación tan poderosa como tú-Mientras me acariciaba el cuello sentía un muy mal presentimiento, este hombre solo me utiliza para sus beneficios, que inteligente…

-No te preocupes, lo hare –Agarre su mano y la quite de mi cuello-

-Que descanses, Avina- Vergil giro y salió tranquilamente por la puerta, yo suspire y respire calmada ya que ese podía haber sido mi último momento de vida.

_Me recosté en la cama y mire hacia el techo, me sentía cansada…solo pensaba en dormir así que eso hice…me dormí…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Bueno chicos espero que les haya gustado este capítulo :3 lo hice después de comer muchos bombones :ok no: xD pero quería decirles que habrá escenitas con mucho afecto de amor xD si saben a lo que me refiero e_e, y creen que aunque Nero tenga novia, ¿Avina respetara eso? Pues la respuesta es NO xD Jajaja así que I'm sorry Kyrie.**

**Chau chicos y hasta la próxima :D **

**-Sydelixie Amell**


	4. Mi pesadilla

**:D Hola Señores y Señoritas, bueno aquí está el siguiente capítulo :D pero u.u les recomiendo que vayan a mi Facebook Sydelixie Amell, porque allí están los trajes de Avina incluso el que tendrá en este capítulo, porque se me vuelve muy aburrido tener que describir el traje u.u, y es lo mismo que describir otros personajes futuros, así que se los recomiendo porque soy mala describiendo, no me culpen :-/**

**Quiero agradecerle a Vlad por ser un loquillo amigo mío xD y También a otros amigos sobre todo los que me corrigen los horrores ortográficos, también a los que le gusta leer este Fic se los agradezco y lo referente a que con quien se queda Avina pues no se aun….así que nunca están mal las recomendaciones .**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Ahora pues Devil May Cry y sus perfectos personajes le pertenecen a Capcom y a Ninja theory**

**Ahora sin más u.U Enjoy!**

**El Pasado me sigue pero me da igual si estas tu**

**Capítulo 4: Mi pesadilla**

_**Me recosté en la cama y mire hacia el techo, me sentía cansada…solo pensaba en dormir así que eso hice…me dormí…**_

_**Pero pensé que al dormir me iba a relajar, a estar tranquila pero resulta que me equivoque…Puta Madre y yo que creía que iba a dormir tranquila…**_

_**Todo estaba negro no podía ver nada ni siquiera podía moverme, pero sentí que me llamaban a lo lejos…esa voz…**_

_¡Avi…Na….Avin…a!__**-**__**escuchaba esa voz una y otra vez, ¿Eliot? Esa es su voz… ¿pero dónde estoy? Intento moverme pero no puedo, es como si algo me detuviera…**_

_¡Despierta AVINA! __**–No me equivoque era Eliot ese hombre de pelo y ojos rojos…al abrir los ojos pude ver su cara de preocupación…me estaba sacudiendo para que despertara, estaba demasiado pálido...no sabía que hacer…**_

_¡GRACIAS A TODO LO PODEROSO DESPERTASTE! __**–Eliot movía la cabeza a hacia los lados como para saber si había alguien allí, como si estuviera vigilando-**__ ¡TENEMOS QUE MOVERNOS, ZELFRISH VIENE A POR TI! ¡LEVANTATE! __**–Estaba aturdida intente levantarme pero me di cuenta de que…mi cuerpo era más pequeño…como si alguien me hubiera encogido…No…..no es eso…esto lo recuerdo….esto paso cuando era pequeña…..cuando tenía 13 años…..**_

_¿Pero…que está pasando?__**- Mi voz es aguda…si esto lo recuerdo….**_

_Es Zelfrish se volvió loca…intento matarte mientras dormías __**–Eliot me levanto y me agarro de la mano- **__Yo la detuve pero es demasiado fuerte…mato a Yuri mientras te estaba protegiendo…La partió en dos, no pude evitar que la mataran__**…-¿Yuri? Si…la criada…ya la recuerdo…pobre mujer…**_

_¿Pero por que Zelfrish haría algo así? __**-No podía verme a mí misma…era como si estuviera viendo en primera persona…solo veía a Eliot, su camisa blanca estaba manchada de sangre…no sé si era la de el…o la de Yuri…**_

_No lo sé pero tenemos que movernos, si te encuentra te matara…y no voy a dejar que pase eso…-__**Después de que me dijera eso, agarro fuertemente mi mano y me llevo corriendo hacia un pasillo…no recuerdo bien…el cabello de Eliot era tan bonito, era algo parecido al de Nero pero la diferencia de que Eliot tiene el pelo rojo…**_

_**Corrimos sin parar, todo se estaba viniendo abajo, creo que era el palacio de Zelfrish pero estaba tan destrozado, creo que estoy empezando a recordar…si lo recuerdo…Maldita loca…Eliot cada vez que corría se veía cansado pero a pesar de todo no paraba, yo escuchaba los latidos de mi corazón y pude sentir el cansancio, pero después de tanto correr encontramos la puerta de la salida…**_

_¿Y ahora qué?…esta puerta no la puedo abrir…__**-Al decir eso Eliot le dio una patada a la puerta…Esa puerta era grande como de 2m, tenía unas palabras escritas en ruso adornándola alrededor de ella…pero esa puerta es mágica…**_

_Creo…creo que yo la puedo abrir…__**-Dije tomando un poco de aire…era obvio que la podía abrir solo los que tienen la sangre de Zelfrish la pueden abrir.**_

_No creo que sea buena idea…Además tu magia esta baja para hacerlo…__**-Eliot no paraba de mirarme preocupado…él era Alto y tenía 24 años en ese momento…**_

_No solo se trata de magia…recuerda que tengo la sangre de Zelfrish…__**-Mi pequeño secreto…**_

_Cierto que eres el clon de Zelfrish pero no creo que la puedas abrir solo con su sangre…__**- Con solo recordar la frase "Clon de Zelfrish" se me revuelve el estómago…mierda…**_

_La sangre y la magia ayudan, genio…tu que sabes de estas cosas…lo que haces es…-__**Eliot me interrumpió-**_

_Chupar sangre…aja, aja, ya, no hace falta que te aproveches así…es mejor que te apresures a abrir la puerta…__**-Eliot es un vampiro pero no le gusta chupar sangre, se siente culpable pero aun así lo hace, es lo único que lo ayuda a sobrevivir.**_

_Muérdeme el brazo para que salga la sangre…__**-Le dije subiéndome la manga del traje, y mostrándole el brazo-**_

_NO, sabes que no lo voy a hacer y menos a ti…__**-Creo que me puse molesta con él a pesar de que él era mayor yo lo dominaba a el…**_

_¡Idiota hazlo, no me va a pasar nada! __**–le di una cachetada…y según lo que sentí creo que fue fuerte…pobre Eliot…**_

_De acuerdo…__**-Creo que Eliot se sobrepasó, agarro mi brazo y lo mordió con fuerza pero yo a esa edad era fría y lo único que me hizo esa mordida fue una cosquilla…cuando me soltó salió la sangre suficiente para hacer el hechizo…**_

_**Me puse al frente de la puerta y me concentre en ella, la puerta tenía una especie de agujero en el centro allí es donde va la sangre, lo apunte con el dedo y con la magia hice que la sangre de mi brazo se volviera un coágulo de sangre flotante, el coágulo entro en el agujero y se esparció por toda la puerta, haciendo que se abriera.**_

_Listo…vez no era…__**-cuando gire a ver la puerta Zelfrish estaba allí, en su alrededor estaban un montón de cadáveres rodeándola, todo la sala estaba teñida de rojo sangre…-**__tan difícil…_

_Hola, mi pequeña…-__**esa voz tan retorcida…esos ojos de color azul claro…era tan atemorizante su mirada…su pelo de color lila muy claro…su brazo izquierdo es parecido al de Nero…la diferencia es que Nero lo tiene en su brazo derecho y que el de Zelfrish es de Metal…esa no era la Zelfrish de siempre…su vestido blanco estaba cubierto de sangre….**_

_¡Aléjate de ella, Zelfrish!__**- Eliot se puso enfrente de mí.**_

_Tu estas demás, patético mocoso…__**-Zelfrish sin mucho esfuerzo ya que ni siquiera se movió de donde estaba, con la mirada aparto con fuerza a Eliot hacia un lado, dejando que cayera en el suelo mientras yo me quede en el medio…**_

_¿Zelfrish…que te paso? __**–en ese momento deje de ver en primera persona…pude ver mi cara de horror ante la presencia de Zelfrish…y tenía razón en ese momento tenía 13 años, traía un vestido de color Azul celeste, mi cabello era corto y tenía dos florecitas de color azul adornando los lados de mi flequillo…parecía la típica niña consentida…con ese chaleco color Azul celeste con un corset color marrón claro amarrado por el frente con gran moño morado…ropa fina supongo…y si mi cabello es color morado uva…es natural…**_

_Nada mi niña, solo ven a darle un abrazo a Mamá __**– Abrió los brazos para recibir mi abrazo yo solo me quede estática, no sabía que hacer…si correr…o abrazarla…**_

_¡AVINA NO LO HAGAS! __**–Pude escuchar la voz de Eliot tirado en el piso sangrando…**_

_¿Avina? ¿Ahora te llamas así?...pensé que te llamabas Celestina…no Avina…__**-Zelfrish puso una cara de enojo podía sentir su furia…**_

_¡Yo…no tengo porque explicarte eso, Zelfrish! __**–le grite y la mire con seriedad mientras que Zelfrish me miraba con enojo.**_

_Haz pasado mucho tiempo con ese Vampiro…con suerte la gatita ya no te molestara más…supongo que uno menos…__**-Yuri…pobre…aún recuerdo su cara angelical…**_

_Estas loca mujer…el poder…el poder te hizo perder la cordura…-__**Eliot se desmayó después de eso…con suerte sobrevivió-**_

_¿Poder?, no es poder…ahora mi niña ven aquí...__**-Se le notaba la furia a Zelfrish cada vez se ponía más molesta por no hacerle caso a sus órdenes.**_

_¡NO…yo no soy tu niña!...!NO SOY TU PUTO JUGUETE! __**–era una niña pero me valía madres los insultos.**_

_Mocosa insolente, deberías cuidar tu vocabulario…¡AHORA VEN AQUÍ!__**- El grito de Zelfrish retumbo por toda la sala, yo solo me quedaba mirándola con rabia.**_

_No…__**-esa palabra hizo que el aura de Zelfrish se desatara…**_

_**Zelfrish se volvió loca, se abalanzo sobre mí pero a pesar de todo yo la esquive, soy su clon y tenía la misma rapidez que ella, la única diferencia es que ella era mayor y yo era menor…fue la primera batalla que tuve y fue la última con ella…o eso creí pensé que iba a morir.**_

_**Entre los fuertes golpes que me daba, me lanzaba contra las paredes y prácticamente limpio el lugar conmigo…mi vestido estaba destrozado, no sabía cómo defenderme de esos golpes que me daba una y otra vez, me tiraba al piso y me daba patadas para luego salir volando y pegarme con la pared…pero cuando caí al suelo boca arriba…pude ver unos ángeles…creo que eso eran, ellos cantaban…eso me enojaba parecía como si estuvieran cantando para burlarse de mi…pero los mal interprete…Zelfrish al verlos y escucharlos cantar hacia que retrocediera de mi cuerpo…estaba horrorizada al ver que los ángeles estaban de mi lado…**_

_No…no puede ser…pero si era yo…¡YO SOY LA QUE DEBE TENER ESE PODER, NO ELLA!__**- Zelfrish gritaba sin parar, el canto de los ángeles era hermoso a pesar de todo y eso no le agradaba a Zelfrish…**_

_**Con las fuerzas que tuve me levante, el canto de los ángeles hacia que mis heridas se curaran rápido, yo me quedaba sorprendida mirando en el modo en que me curaban...pero con solo parpadear vi dos Ángeles con armaduras, uno estaba a mi izquierda y el otro a mi derecha, eran Altos creo que de 3m, yo me asuste al verlos pero Zelfrish se enfurecía más y más, y de repente el tiempo se detuvo…**_

_Hola, pequeño Ángel…__**-Escuche una voz hermosa de un hombre, proveniente de una luz enfrente de mi-**_

_¿Quién eres?...__**-Pregunte sin mucho remordimiento.**_

_Soy tu guardián…Y tú eres mi elegida…__**-Cuando dijo eso solo me quede con los ojos como platos, fue bastante grandioso ese momento.**_

_Mi… ¿mi Guardián? __**– Quería saber más, la curiosidad me mataba en ese momento.**_

_Así es pequeña, tu eres una Bruja pero te elegido porque tienes sangre de Ángel en tus venas…Ahora eres una Bruja Angelical…Bienvenida __**–Con solo escuchar eso basto para que quedara en shock, ¿Fue alegría la que sentí en ese momento?...Si…**_

_¿Y por qué yo? ¿Por qué no Zelfrish? __**–Pregunte por las dudas.**_

_Zelfrish es una mujer corrupta ahora, no es la misma de antes pero tu primera misión es matarla __**–Mi corazón comenzó a latir a mil, ¿Matar a la mujer que me creo?...Pff fue lo mejor de mi vida hacer eso.**_

_¿Matarla?... ¿pero cómo? __**–Era una niña como voy a matar una bruja de tan alto nivel…bueno muy fácil.**_

_Tranquila, relájate…solo respira…y acéptame…__**- Ese momento fue único.**_

_La Luz entro en mí, caí de rodillas al piso, sentí como la energía me recorría por todo el cuerpo era algo increíble, al principio sentía que me quemaba las venas, pero luego el dolor seso y pude levantarme mientras un aura amarilla me rodeaba y en ese momento el tiempo siguió su curso._

_¡NOOOO! ¡ESO PODER DEBIA SER MIO! __**– Los gritos de Zelfrish retumbaban por todo el lugar.**_

_No te lo esperabas, ¿verdad anciana? __**–Le dije sonriendo macabramente- Ven, ahora dame un abrazo a mi…**_

_**Y entonces empezó, Zelfrish se dirigió corriendo hacia a mí, con esa molestia y amargura que tenía, me ataco con todo lo que pudo pero yo la esquivaba una y otra vez, comenzó a cansarse, ella se detuvo y aproveche para atacarla, la agarre fuertemente por su cabellera e hice que arrodillara, para luego arrastrarla por el piso del todo el lugar, yo me reía como nunca…con esa risa macabra… era divertido escuchar los gritos de Zelfrish y tratando de liberarse, luego agarre más fuerte su pelo y la abalance en el aire para luego teletransportarme encima de ella, cuando el cuerpo de Zelfrish cayó al piso, yo caí de pie encima de ella, justo en su estómago haciendo que escupiera sangre, pude ver la cara de cansancio de Zelfrish..**_

_Maldita, niña…__**-Dijo Zelfrish escupiendo sangre.**_

_¿Maldita?...Nah, yo creo estoy bendita en realidad __**–Me eche a reír a carcajadas.**_

_Me las vas a pagar… muy pronto… __**-Dijo Zelfrish mientras yo me seguía riendo.**_

_Dime, ¿Cómo mataste a Yuri? __**–Ya llega mi parte favorita.**_

_Partiéndola en…Dos __**–Zelfrish sigue escupiendo sangre pero ella sonríe aun así.**_

_Hmmm, bien entonces eso hare contigo…__**-Cuando dije eso Zelfrish abrió los ojos como platos.**_

_¿Q…que? No… ¡NO! __**–Zelfrish no se podía mover y tampoco se movería.**_

_**Me baje del cuerpo de Zelfrish y fui a agarrarle sus pies pero en ese momento sale la parte superior de un Ángel en Armadura rosada con un aura Amarilla, no tenía piernas, solo era su parte superior y esta flotaba; Se me quedo mirando y luego agarro los brazos de Zelfrish.**_

_Te ayudare __**–dijo la voz del Ángel, era la misma voz de la luz que me hablo.**_

_**Sonreí y agarre con fuerza los tobillos de Zelfrish, mientras del otro extremo la estaba jalando el Ángel, comenzábamos a jalar y cada vez Zelfrish gritaba de dolor, sus gritos eran música para los Ángeles que estaban rodeándonos, cantando y sonriendo, mientras yo y el Ángel la estirábamos sin parar, los Pequeños Ángeles se burlaban de ella, en ese momento pude escuchar los huesos de la columna de Zelfrish partirse, ese sonido "Crack" hizo que se rieran más pero Zelfrish gritaba y se le notaba las lágrimas…la mujer estaba llorando.**_

_¡POR FAVOR DETENTE! __**– Decía Zelfrish gritando, se podía escuchar el crujir de sus huesos ya estaba lista…**_

_**Y en ese momento, ocurrió…Zelfrish se partió en dos partes, su sangre salpico lo que quedaba de mi vestido, los Angelitos comenzaron aplaudir, ¿Me sentí mal por ella? No…**_

_**Me encanto matarla, fue hermoso ver como la sangre de Zelfrish hacia un lago…El Ángel agarro la parte superior del Zelfrish y la miro, la cara de la mujer era de horror…**_

_Ya no sufrirás más, "Avina" __**–Dijo el Ángel remarcando mi nombre con alegría.**_

_Gracias…supongo…pero ¿Cómo te llamas? –Le pregunte acercándome a él._

_Me llamo Hydem, es un placer servirla mi señora –Bajo su mirada como una especie de reverencia pero aun seguía sosteniendo la parte superior de Zelfrish._

_El placer es mío…pero ¿Qué hacemos ahora con eso? __**-apunte con el dedo a lo quedaba de Zelfrish.**_

_Destrózalo…con tu magia, has que se vuelva miles de pedazos __**–Yo me quede un poco pensativa, no recordaba bien qué tipo de hechizo podía hacer eso, pero luego lo recordé y puse una sonrisa.**_

_Tengo el hechizo perfecto __**–Me reí y Hydem también se rio.**_

_Muy bien, yo la lanzo y tú la destrozas __**–Me dijo Hydem con una sonrisa recogiendo la parte inferior de Zelfrish.**_

_**En ese momento di unos pasos hacia atrás lista para que Hydem tirara las dos partes de Zelfrish y listo, Hydem tiro con fuerza hacia arriba las dos partes de Zelfrish dejándolas en un nivel alto en el aire, en ese momento me concentre mis ojos se volvieron Amarillos claros, puse mi mano como la típica pistola de niños y apunte las dos parte y dije…**_

_¡Fek suka! __**– Un rayo salió de mi dedo en dirección hacia las dos partes, destrozándolas por completo…**_

_Adiós, Zelfrish…__**-Escuche una voz decir eso y vi que era Eliot ya despierto mirando como caía los pequeños pedazos del cuerpo de Zelfrish.**_

_¿La van a extrañar? __**–Dijo Hydem viéndonos a los dos.**_

_Al unísono: No, Nunca __**– Eliot y yo nos miramos y sonreímos.**_

_Cuando me necesites solo invócame __**–Dijo Hydem marchándose rápidamente por un pequeño portal.**_

_**Después de ese momento Eliot se acercó a mí y me abrazo con fuerza, a pesar de que era un sueño, pude sentir su calor...es mi mejor amigo y también como mi padre, después de la muerte de Zelfrish, él tuvo que criarme….**_

_**Todo…se volvió negro… ¿Voy a despertar?**_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_Bueno chicos espero que me hagan caso y vayan a mi Facebook para saber cómo son los personajes…en serio se los recomiendo, como habrán visto no describe al pie de la letra a los personajes solo lo hice un poco con Avina, en cuanto a las medidas de Zelfrish son las mismas que las de Avina, sus diferencias es que Zelfrish tiene la cara diferente a la de Avina ya que Zelfrish tiene 46 años…ustedes entienden…en fin espero que les haya gustado y hasta el próximo capítulo y recuerden critiquen no importa que tan duras sean u.U, y también me gustaría que me dieran sus ideas. Bye! Y no me digan los horrores ortográficos yo me doy mis :FACEPALM:_

_-Sydelixie Amell_


	5. El Mundo es pequeño

**Wenas, bueno verán e_e un amigo dijo que me Salí de la historia, pero en realidad esa fue exactamente la idea, porque** **si no fuera hecho eso, en el día de la apuesta van a estar más perdidos que Alicia en el País de la Maravillas u.u, ._. Si esto va para ti Vlad e_e .**

**Y como siempre agradezco a los que leen esta historia /o/**

**Ahora pues Devil May Cry y sus perfectos personajes le pertenecen a Capcom y a Ninja theory**

**Ahora sin más u.U Enjoy!**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**El Pasado me sigue pero me da igual si estas tu**

**Capítulo 5: El Mundo es pequeño**

_Abrí los ojos rápidamente, estaba cansada y me faltaba la respiración. ¿Por qué voy a soñar con algo que está en el pasado?, me quede pensando detenidamente pero después de tanto pensar no me venía nada a la cabeza. En ese momento que me senté en la cama para despertarme más y escuche que estaban gritando…o eso creo…_

-N…ro….Ne…Nero! –¿Nero? Creo que lo están llamando… ¿qué hora es?

_Agarre mi chaqueta y saque mi celular para ver qué hora era, eran las 7:57 pm… Dios…que ganas de joder el sueño tiene la persona que está llamando a Nero…_

_Me pare de la cama y con un chasquido de dedos me vestí, guarde mi celular en mi chaqueta y me dirigí a la puerta y la abrí. Todo estaba tranquilo pero podía escuchar con más claridad la voz a la persona que está llamando al chico, era la voz de una mujer y por su tono de voz diría que es una joven…aunque uno nunca sabe. Mire la puerta de la habitación de Nero y camine hacia ella._

-¿Nero? –Toco la puerta- ¿Nerooo? –Sigo tocando la puerta- Oye Nero, ¿estas despierto?

_Ya que no obtenía respuesta del chico, deje de tocar la puerta y decidí abrirla pero despacio. Pude ver al chico entre las sabanas, así que me acerque en silencio a la cama…pero al ver la cara del chico me sorprendí, ya que estaba sonrojado, agitado y sudado, lo único que pensé era que Nero estaba resfriado…así que acerque mi mano a su frente en ese justo momento la mano de Nero me agarro mi mano rápidamente, salte por el susto y quite mi mano rápido._

_Pero Nero seguía dormido, parece que lo que hizo fue un reflejo de autoprotección, me volví acercar y quise mirar más de cerca al chico, acerque mi cara un poco a la de él, examinándolo del porque estaba así, si de verdad estaba resfriado pero el chico abre los ojos y se pone increíblemente sonrojado._

-A...Avina…-El chico sorprendido y sonrojado me miro de manera apenada.

-Nero, me asustaste creí que estabas resfriado…-No me di cuenta que estaba un poco más cerca de la cara de Nero.

-Yo…Aah…-En ese momento me quede impresionada ya que el chico soltó un pequeño gemido y de repente su mirada se dirige…bueno digamos…que a su entrepierna…

-Eh?...-Miro en la misma dirección que él y resulta que el pequeño Nero…estaba despierto, me aparte rápido de Nero…por la impresión, a pesar de que no podía ver su "Miembro" por las sabanas aun así se podía notar, yo estaba un poco apenada.

-Yo…puedo explicarlo…-El chico se sienta rápido para taparse con las manos la entrepierna.

-Créeme no hace falta…que me expliques…-Le dije de manera seria para no sonar demasiado…bueno pervertida…

-Discúlpame…pero….espera ¿qué haces aquí? –El chico mirándome confuso pero seguía apenado.

-Es que hay alguien llamándote y así que decidí avisarte pero como no abrías la puerta entre y bueno aquí estoy…-Dije de manera calmada para no ponerlo tan nervioso.

-¡Oh rayos lo olvide!...Hoy tengo una cita con Kyrie…Maldición…-Pone una cara de tristeza pero de repente me mira- Oye… ¿puedes decirle a Kyrie que… me espere que voy a cambiarme y que me perdone por la demora?...

-Si…Claro porque no…y disculpa por…bueno por interrumpir lo que estabas haciendo…-Dije disculpándome pero el chico se vuelve a poner sonrojado.

-Oh…jeje…Si…bueno no importa tranquila…-Dice Nero apenado con cara de Bobo, en realidad…Jajaja.

-Vale…mejor me voy…-Salgo rápido de la habitación.

_Me puse a pensar: "Vaya, ese niño sí que está dotado" entre otras cosas que se me pasaron por la mente pero aún se escuchaba que alguien estaba llamando a Nero, así que baje las escaleras y camine rápido hacia la puerta y la abrí._

-Hola…-dije sonriéndole a la chica y abriendo la puerta para que pasara.

-Oh Hola… ¿sabes dónde está Nero? –Dijo la chica con una sonrisa delicada mientras entraba al local.

-Si, está en su habitación, me mando a decir que le disculpes la demora y que el bajara pronto – Le dije devolviéndole la sonrisa, no pude evitar recordar a Credo…me dio algo de nostalgia.

-¡Ah Gracias!, espera un minuto…-La chica se me queda mirando de manera calculadora- Creo que te conozco…- Esperaba que me haya confundido con alguien más.

-No, no lo creo…-Dije con tranquilidad para que no sospechara.

-Si yo te conozco tú eras…-En ese momento gracias a todo lo que es grande Nero la interrumpe bajando por las escaleras.

-Oh Kyrie lamento la demora…-El chico la abrazo y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Tranquilo, está bien…-Pude notar lo apenado que estaba Nero cuando abrazo a Kyrie.

-Se nos hace tarde, ¡Vamos!... –Dijo Nero agarrando a Kyrie por el brazo y llevándosela rápidamente, ni siquiera se despidió yo solo me quede viendo cómo se iban hasta que cerraron la puerta…suspire para no reírme, la cara del chico no tenía precio….

_Me quede pensando un momento y luego fui a sentarme en el sofá, cruce mis piernas y cerré los ojos pero note que estaba muy callada la sala…como si no hubiera nadie pero luego recordé ¿Aquí no vive otro hombre con carácter medio estúpido? Y ¡Bingo!_

-Te ves hermosa así…-Escucho la voz de Dante con ese tono seductor.

-Gracias…-Sonreí mientras tenía los ojos cerrados.

-¿Es todo lo que dirás? –Dice Dante con tono de broma.

-Si es todo y me estoy arriesgando…-Abro un ojo y le sonrió ya que él estaba sentando en su silla del escritorio.

-Vaya, que mala eres…-Dijo Dante con su tono sarcástico.

-Sí, soy un ser de pura maldad…-Digo con mi tono sarcástico y abrí el otro ojo para mirar a Dante.

-Si…puedo notar tu gran maldad…-Dante dirige su mirada hacia mis pechos, no le di importancia.

-Oye…si tú estabas aquí… ¿por qué no le avisaste a Nero que la chica lo estaba buscando? –Lo miro confundida y arqueo la ceja-

-Porque es su novia, no la mía…además el también tiene que tener sentido de responsabilidad…-Me dice Dante con una sonrisa mientras pone sus piernas en el escritorio y me sigue mirando.

-¿Tu?... ¿Hablando de responsabilidad?...Morrison me dijo que estas endeudado con el…eso no es responsabilidad de parte tuya…-Lo miro con seriedad pero al final le sonrió un poco.

-Bah!, Tonterías…bueno en fin…tengo derecho decir lo que quiera…y tú también estas endeudada con esa apuesta de Póker, ¿Cierto? –Me sonríe victorioso….como lo odio.

-Sí, es cierto…soy muy mala en el Póker pero nunca es malo intentar….

-Pero lo intentaste y ahora te ganaste una deuda…-Dice Dante.

-Al menos la paga no es con dinero…-Le sonrío con victoria.

-Uh!...Cierto…Dime que es lo que tengo que hacer exactamente…porque en esos papeles no lo dice…-Me mira con curiosidad.

-Bueno…solo me dijeron que contratara a alguien que peleara…que fuera bueno peleando, así que pensé que sería bueno contratarte…-Lo miro con seriedad.

-¿Así que tendré que pelear en tu lugar?...-Dante arquea la ceja.

-Si así es…pero no solo tú estás en el contrato…-Le sonrío.

-¿Qué? Espera… ¿Vergil y Nero también están incluidos?...-Dante alza las cejas.

-Si…serán un equipo…-Le digo a Dante y me río un poco.

-¿Un equipo?...-Dante se echa a reír como si fuera un chiste…pero es verdad…se ve que ellos tres no son buenos para hacer las cosas en equipo….

-Sera difícil para ustedes…pero aun no estoy segura de que es lo que planean hacer en esa apuesta…-Bajo la mirada al decir eso.

-¿Y qué pasa si ganamos la apuesta? ...-Dante me mira bastante interesado…de verdad leyó ese contrato.

-Me devuelven el dinero que perdí pero el dinero se lo daré a ustedes…con algo más de extra que es lo que le voy a pagar por ayudarme. –Sonrío desanimada…me siento estafada…

-¡A trabajar en equipo se ha dicho!...-Dice Dante con mucha alegría…si solo lo hace por el dinero…estoy segura.

-Me sorprende que sepas leer….-Le digo para molestarlo…

-Yo no lo leí…Lo leyó Vergil…a mí me daba flojera…-Pone sus manos atrás de su nuca.

-Debí imaginármelo…no pareces ese tipo de persona que le gusta leer….-Me río un poco negando con la cabeza.

-Eran demasiadas letras…y es aburrido… -Dante cierra los ojos y sonríe.

_Suspiro al escucharlo y en ese momento la puerta del local se abre, pues era Vergil que había llegado con una cara de seriedad inmensa que se dirigió a mí, cerró la puerta y camino hacia a mi…pues yo estaba sentada en el sofá y lo mire un poco nerviosa pero el hombre se pone al frente._

-Toma, esto es lo que tienes que hacer. –Me dice Vergil con voz seca entregándome un papel que saco de su gabardina.

-De acuerdo…-Agarro el papel y lo guardo en mi chaqueta con poca importancia, luego vería el papel ya que de seguro Dante me pregunta que contiene el papel.

-Espero que cumplas.-La mirada de Vergil se desvía hacia la puerta y camina hacia ella para luego irse sin más.

-¿Qué fue eso?...-Me pregunta Dante confundido y bastante impresionado pues me miraba con una cara de extrañado.

-…Eso no es tu problema…-Lo miro con seriedad al igual que mi voz y luego desvió mi mirada hacia otro lado

-Como quieras…-Dice Dante mientras se encoje de hombros y vuelve a su posición anterior antes de que entrara Vergil.

_Estaba nerviosa ya que Vergil lo hizo a propósito para que Dante sospechara…estoy segura...no se le ve las buenas intenciones pero aun así respire hondo para no tener que pensar en las sospechas de Dante pues no puedo echar a perder el plan, si no estoy jodida…aguantar 2 meses de tortura de Vergil…que mierda…_

-¡Ya se! ¡Trafican libros! – Dice Dante con un tono bastante gracioso.

-Pero que… ¿Qué?...No claro que no…no seas ridículo…eso fue lo más estúpido que he escuchado…-Le digo a Dante con cara de incrédula.

-JAJAJAJA!... ¿No? pero en serio eso parecía….-Dice Dante riéndose.

-Idiota…-Desvió la mirada molesta…era bastante estúpido lo que dijo…Por dios…"Trafican Libros"…Pff…Idiota…

-¿No aguantas las bromas?...Era solo un chiste…que aburrida eres…-Dice Dante con un tono decepcionado.

-No soy aburrida…ya lo veras pronto…-Le sonrío picaronamente a Dante.

-Ya lo veremos, Preciosa….-Dante me devuelve la sonrisa pícara y me guiña el ojo.

_Dante y yo nos miramos con deseo por un momento, él era bastante interesante pero de verdad no es fácil de conseguir…podía ver su gran fuerza y eso me atraía mucho…Tanta energía en el me gustaba, pero en el se podía ver un hombre romántico que ninguna mujer ha visto, yo sé que lo tiene…ese hombre es duro por fuera y por dentro…pero nadie ha visto su fondo….¿y que pasaría si alguien llegara a su fondo?...creo que de verdad este hombre es un misterio…es único….pero como siempre…hay un aguafiestas que interrumpe, alguien abrió la puerta con fuerza…..con una patada….¿Ahora quien será?_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Seguro me dirán… ¿por qué tan corto el capítulo?...Pues…LAS IDEAS SE ME VAN!...Pero tranquilos…nada que una buena música no arregle….y he tardado en hacerlo por lo mismo…Aunque ya me llegaron varias ideas y como he querido hacer otro Fic sobre otro personaje se me olvida este xD, pero tranquilos ese personaje aparecerá en este fic é.è cuando menos se lo esperen MUAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJA…. ._. Pero Falta mucho para eso así que mientras me sigo concentrando en Avina…Y no sería nada malo ._. que me dieran ideas también, las combino y esta historia tendrá un poco de cada cosa…pero sobretodo ideas pervertidas e.e ... pero bueno en fin eso era lo que tenía que decir…espero que me den algo de ayudita y si tardo en subir el capítulo es por escases de ideas u.u**

**Sydelixie Amell-**


End file.
